Cherry Blossoms
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Roy is slaking and Riza catches him. Romantic drabble
1. Chapter 1

First off, I want everyone to know that I don't know that much about FMA. I was requested to do this fic by my beta Nando the RPS King and I decided to take up the challenge. This is why I haven't been doing much else since I finished All For Revenge. I've read countless pages on the web about the two and many fanfictions that show them relating to each other in both romantic and non-romantic situations. I hope that it's good enough for the fans out there to read and enjoy.

Obviously, I don't own it.

Cherry Blossoms:

There weren't many times that Roy Mustang could just walk around the street and relax. He was in civilian clothing, and had decided to spend the day just wandering around rather than get anything accomplished.

He had to admit, he thought that he had picked an excellent day to take off. The cherry blossoms had bloomed some time ago and few were now drifting through the air. It made wonderful scenery. Even the air seemed cleaner in East City than it usually did. Perfect weather to pick up a nice girl.

He grinned wolfishly at the idea of meeting a longhaired, innocent young woman in the park, also enjoying a nice day in the fair weather. He'd approach her from behind and say hello and she would jump and blush from being surprised so easily. He'd introduce himself and she would be impressed by his title and shyly invite him to tea. They'd have tea, he'd pay, and then he'd take her home and do things that would make Full Metal faint from the blood rushing to his head too fast.

The sudden fantasy that had sprung up into his mind seemed to have become a plan, as he found that he was now heading in the direction of the park.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided 'Why not?' It's not as if had anything else to do and it was definitely a fine goal to try and accomplish. Wandering was second rate anyway.

It didn't take him long to get to the park, even though he purposely took his time to get there. Girls didn't like getting picked up by sweaty and smelly men after all.

However, the place seemed to be fairly empty. There were a few people around, mostly mothers with young children. Some animals were playing and even some couples were cuddling but no innocent young ladies, waiting to be ravaged.

Still, it was a big park; he just had to be persistent. Like a war, wait out the enemy and he would concur. The opportunity would present itself.

After nearly half an hour Roy was starting to feel as if his fantasy was just that, a fantasy. There really didn't seem to be a single available woman out today.

Dejected, he was about to walk out of the park and go somewhere else before he saw her. Exactly as he had imagined. A woman with blond hair was sitting at a metal cast bench, facing away from him. He could see that she was wearing a pink sundress. A single cherry blossom had fallen from a tree and was now nestled in her hair and even with her back to him, he could see that she was definitely near his own age. Innocent couldn't even begin to describe her looks.

'Jackpot,' he thought happily.

He strode over to her confidently, and tapped her gently on her bare shoulder.

Not the best thing to do since suddenly Riza had stood up and was now looking at him in such a way that glares would be defined as loving gazes in comparison.

"Riza," Roy said trying, and failing miserably to hide his shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come in today," she replied.

"It's my day off," he argued.

"No it isn't, it's mine," she replied.

'And she still came in to make sure I was working,' he thought, not at all surprised. He could see all his plans go up in smoke. Still, it wasn't all bad. It was a rare occurrence that he was able to see her in a dress. That alone was worth getting caught.

Riza must have noticed his dreamy look because she crossed her arms. "You wanted a date?" she asked.

He nodded, feeling it was best not to lie to her, especially since he had finally noticed the small bulge in her bag that looked suspiciously like her gun.

"Close your eyes," she gently ordered.

Roy did as he was told, but just because there was less of a chance of him getting shot that way. A tender pressure that was her lips on his made him jerk back, flabbergasted.

"Wh-what…" was all he was able to say.

"Go to work and you'll get a date," she told him in a matter-a-fact tone before turning and walking away.

After the shock had worn off, he went to work, which surprised everyone, and even did paperwork, which made Fuery worry that he was sick. He supposed in a way, he was. How he had never noticed that Riza was so… And she liked him, or so it would seem. She wasn't innocent and she certainly wasn't shy, but that wasn't a bad thing. He might still be able to get his tea, though he wouldn't dare ask for the more adult rated things yet.

It wasn't that he was scared what kind of reaction she would have, he just valued her more as a friend than a casual fling. It may go nowhere, or it may be a nice thing to experience.

One thing was for sure, when he became Fuher he wouldn't just require miniskirts for the uniform anymore. Cherry blossoms in the hair would make a nice touch as well.

End 

I feel almost ashamed of myself. All the time I took to research this anime that I had seen so little of and this is all I can produce. Well, not knowing much did limit my writing ability. I hope that this is okay as a drabble. I might be able to make this a multi-chapter fic if you readers like it but only if you want me too. Please say yes or no in the review.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I want to thank everyone that gave such great reviews. This was pretty much a one shot in my mind until you people demanded more. Since I posted the first chapter, I've read a lot of the manga, so I know the story a little better now. Hopefully, this will help me write a better chapter this time.

On with the story!

If there was one thing that Roy was sure of, it was relationships. He knew how to woo a girl, knew how to get one on a date, how to get one in a bed. Well, maybe not relationships, at least a good couple of very enjoyable days. But even still, he was feeling a little in the dark, standing at Riza's apartment door, about to knock.

It was uncharted territory, that was for sure. They had worked together for so long, and had known each other even longer. She had never given him the slightest sign that she was compatible with him, and as a result he had never looked at her in this way before. The shock of her even inviting him out had seemed to have worn off as the day had gone on, yet it seemed to be acting up again as he was standing there, still waiting to knock at her door.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered as he rapped on the painted wood.

He only waited for a few moments until the front entrance opened and showed the blonde he would spend the night with. Even with his experience, he ended up sucking in a breath. Dazzling was really the only word for her at this instant. A spaghetti strapped black dress covered her bust to her knees and an unbuttoned white blouse served as a sort of light jacket. On anyone else, Roy probably would have thought the girl should have just worn a jacket or shawl, but Riza seemed to pull off the look quite well.

'God, was I really this stupid?' he thought to himself.

"You're late," she said plainly and the Flame Alchemist immediately felt like he was back at work. But before he had a chance to comment, she turned and knelt over to the black and white puppy that was sitting behind her. "Be a good boy while I'm gone."

Black Hayate barked happily and wandered off back into the house before she shut the door.

"So," Riza asked with a small smile, "where are we going?"

Roy smirked. This is what he was used to.

"Purple Mist," he responded. It only happened to be one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and one of the places where he had statistically proven it was impossible to have a bad date.

Her reaction was less than what he expected. She gave a shrug, and started to walk off. Had she not heard of the place? Perhaps he should have chosen a place a little more… No, he couldn't second-guess himself. She had dressed up, expecting a fancy place. It'd be easier when they got there.

---------

The Purple Mist was very; very close to loosing it's reputation of a good place to take dates for Roy. The two had not said one romantic thing to each other once. She had insisted on driving him to the restaurant because, as she said, "I always drive you around. What's different?" And for the last hour the only things that had come up was work or her scolding him for neglecting said work.

He could've understood an awkward situation if she was acting nervous. But that wasn't it. She wasn't nervous, anything but. It was as if she was pointedly ignoring the fact that this was a date. But why had she asked him out in the first place if she really had no interest? She was not the kind of person to play with people emotionally.

'Was she really desperate enough just to try and get me to work?' he thought as he remembered how she had convinced him to get back to his job. It just didn't seem likely.

"You're bored," he said. It wasn't a question and Roy wasn't hurt to see she wasn't denying it.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

"It's a nice place to eat, good atmosphere, where-"

"Where you bring all of your dates?"

Roy nodded.

Riza leaned forward. "We still work together. We're still the same people. Act like it," she said.

The perplexed State Alchemist finally gave a smile. Of course. He was being stupid. Riza was not just any other girl that he was dating, yet he was treating like some random pick up and they both knew it. But now that he knew the problem, solving it wouldn't be hard.

"Come on," he said as he stood and reached out for her hand. He couldn't fight off the grin as she gave her first curious look since the beginning of the date. She took his hand and he helped her stand and gently pulled her to the entrance of the restaurant. Paying quickly, the two found themselves outside.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"You know I do," she said calmly, though he was pleased to notice her voice was slightly more breathy than usual.

"Then turn around."

She did as she was asked and he pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket. He gently tied it around her eyes like a blindfold, brushing a little bit of her hair past her ear as he did so. Taking her hand, he led her back to the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

"Just where are we going?" she questioned as he drove along the night roads.

He smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see her.

"A place I know you'll like," he responded.

He drove in silence, not wanting to let her possibly figure out what he had planned. Eventually he pulled over and let Riza out.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded silently and he pulled the cloth from her eyes. They widened slightly and she shook her head and chuckled slightly. Lifting the hem of her skirt she pulled out her gun aimed and fired. The bullet went through the target of the outdoor military practice area and Roy gave a small whistle.

"I'll admit, I'm a little jealous," he commented.

"Please," she said as she walked up to the spot where one was suppose to stand to take shots along the line of multiple targets, abandoned for the night.

"How did you know I had my gun with me?" she asked, looking back at him.

He gave her a look and they both shared a laugh.

The next hour was much calmer than what it had been at the Purple Mist. They talked with a more comfortable air about them. Roy had never thought this kind of interaction was possible for him with any woman. She wasn't just a date, but she also wasn't the strict, terrifying woman that he worked with either. She was Riza. Just that. No more, no less. And he was finding that he loved this casual side of her more and more as time went on.

"Why did you decided to ask me out?" he ended up asking as the two sat on the hood of the car together.

"I wanted to," she told him.

"But why?"

Her gaze lingered on his face for a second before she shook her head.

"I don't know. I just knew that I wanted to do it, and I wanted to do it now."

She turned to him and smiled shyly. He wasn't a fool, despite what so many seemed to think about him. This was something they both wanted to happen even if neither of them knew why. He reached out and took one of her hands in his, just as a drop of water hit his nose. He looked up and in less then a minute the two found themselves soaked.

"I thought it was suppose to be clear tonight?" Riza asked, not seeming to mind the fact that she was drenched

"Sorry," he said. " Should we head back?"

She looked him in the eyes. It was a soft gaze but he found himself unable, unwilling, to tear his away.

"Do you want to?" she questioned.

"No," he breathed.

He couldn't help but notice that the rain had completely soaked through her blouse and was making her hair stick to her back, making her look even more beautiful than how she had looked before. She looked so open to him right now, so inviting. Gripping her hand tightly with his own, he place his other on her cheek and dragged it up into her hair, pulling her forward.

"Roy…" she whispered before he kissed her. He didn't want words right now. He was going to show her how she made him feel. He wanted her, and more than just physically. He wanted to be near her, be with her. Water ran down both of them, unnoticed as soft lips pushed against rough ones and the two pulled the other closer until they were pressed so tightly together, even in the cold rain, the body heat kept them both warm enough for the rest of the night.

---------

Alrighty, here was the second chapter of the Cherry Blossom story. Short, yes I know, but it seems to flow that way for some reason. I'll admit that when I started this story it was simply a request from my beta Nando, but I'm actually really starting to like this coupling. Hope everyone liked this chapter and review to let me know. Where it goes and how long it lasts all depend on you guys because unlike in my other stories, this is all being done by ear. So be sure to review.

By the way, I also have another FMA fic that is up or will be very soon called Salvation, which centers around Envy mostly. So if any out there loves the little green haired imp as much as I do, please check out the story. I promise you, it's good.


End file.
